The present invention is generally directed to a system for reliably and comfortably providing retina treatment to patients. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system able to accommodate patients of various shapes and sizes in a comfortable manner and more effectively target and treat patient's retinas.
Prior art systems and devices were not comfortable for patients to use and were inefficient at targeting and treating patient's retinas. Such prior art systems presented cramped or close quarters for patients to squeeze or jam themselves into. Such could cause pain or discomfort for the patient. In certain instances, it may also result in injury if the patient cannot maintain the position or falls out of position either to the floor or into a piece of furniture or equipment.
In such uncomfortable positions, it was difficult for a patient to remain sufficiently immobile long enough for a treatment cycle to complete. Treatment would be prolonged or restarted for multiple cycles if the patient moved during the treatment.
Thus, there is a need for a system and/or device that provide a more comfortable treatment position for a patient and more reliably and efficiently provides treatment to a patient's retina. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.